The Understudy - Blaine's Story
by ASuperGleek
Summary: This is a prequel to The Understudy (/s/8149769/1/The-Understudy) This follows Blaine before he ever got on Broadway and how his life changed when he made it in Hollywood and how he became the Blaine at the start of the main story.


_**Authors Note – So this is the first prequel to 'The Understudy'. I really had fun writing this and I hope you enjoy reading it. **_

_**You get a little bit of Blaine's back history in this and why he became the guy he was at the start of the main story so enjoy!**_

* * *

Not winning Regional's was actually not as a big blow as Blaine first thought. Maybe it was because his mind was more occupied with other things. He seemed too had been taken by the boy from the other group. Everything he did made his heart beat faster. He tried to stay away but his smile from the other side of the room was infectious and light up the place. Blaine looked away quickly trying to convince himself that he was only making it up. The quicker he got out of the building the better.  
"Okay picture guys" A guy from the crew shouted as he followed the rest of his group to the centre of the stage. He looked to his left and there he was. He smiled at him quickly before looking back to the guy with the camera.  
"Kurt" The boy said  
"Sorry what?" Blaine replied completely unsure what the other guy was talking about.  
"My name...Its Kurt" He said as he looked back at the camera giving it a quick smile.  
"Blaine, mine's Blaine" Blaine whispered back. Suddenly the flash went off and the picture had been taken, Blaine went to walk off but he felt a hand grab hold of him.  
"By the way I thought you guys were amazing." Kurt said as he watched Blaine turn around slowly to face him.  
"Umm thanks, you guys were amazing too. Good luck for nationals I'm sure you guys will kill it"  
"Thanks"  
"Kurt" A voice from the other side of the room shouted. Blaine had worked out it had been Kurt's teacher.  
"Bye then" Blaine said as he simply put his hand out for Kurt to shake.  
"Yeah, I guess I'll see you at next year's competition." Kurt said as he took hold of Blaine's hand shaking it leaving a breathless Blaine.  
"I guess" Blaine said as he quickly pinched himself to snap himself out of the daze he was now just in. He turned away and made his way back over to his group.

Blaine couldn't stop thinking about his run in with Kurt. He just sat in his room thinking about him. He hated having these feelings but he knew his Dad would tell him he was making it up and it was in his head. He had told him that if he kept it up he would be back in the hospital or worse dead. He was still recovering from the broken ribs he had received the first time.  
"Blaine your being silly, you do not like this guy" Blaine said as he pinched himself on his arm. Suddenly there was a knock on the door scaring Blaine.  
"Come in" Blaine shouted as he saw his mother walk through the door with the house phone in her hand.  
"It's them." She said. Blaine knew what she meant. A few weeks back he had an audition, nothing much just something he had randomly applied for, to be fair he thought nothing would come of it. He took the phone off her, his hands shaking. He placed it on speaker phone before answering.  
"Hello" Blaine spoke as he looked towards his mother for some support.  
"Blaine this Keith Jones I was there at your audition a few weeks back I'm the casting director, how are you?" The cheerful voice on the other end of the line spoke.  
"I'm good, Hope your having a good day to?" Blaine said.  
"I am thank you for asking. Well Blaine I have some good news for you. We would like to offer you the role of Donnie" Blaine's mother let out a little scream as she heard the news.  
"Are...are you serious? Did I really get it?" Blaine said as he looked to his mom who was now dancing silently around the room.  
"Yep you really got it, now it would involve you moving to LA and finishing off school here but we can help you sort all that." Blaine looked at his mother for approve who whispered to him that she would sort it.

Blaine and his mother arrived in LA, the studio had rented them a simple apartment which would be payed a bit out of his wages by the studio for them to live at while his father stayed back in Lima. It had been decided that he would be homeschooled for his last years which meant they could put him with a tutor on set. This was the first time in years Blaine had felt truly free. He hadn't thought about Kurt since the day he got the phone call, he had just pushed everything to the back of his mind. He had decided a new city equals a new him. Maybe he would live up to his father's wishes for him after all.

His first week was a blur, it involved many meetings with a manager which he had now been assigned to him by the studio, a read through of his first script and a cast party. Blaine had only been casted as a supporting role but he was playing the boyfriend to one of the leads and he knew that if he impressed the audience as well as the directors his role would get upgraded. He met his onscreen love interest for the first time the day before he was due to film his first scenes on set. She was slightly shorter than him and was 6 weeks older, she had the blondest hair he had ever seen. Keith had brought him up to her trailer so they could go over one of the scenes together.  
"Taylor this is Blaine Anderson he will be playing Donnie" Keith said as he introduced the pair.  
"Hi" Blaine said as he gave her a little wave.  
"Hi there, nice to meet you." Taylor said as she got off her sofa and hugged Blaine.  
"I'll leave you two alone to get to know each other and to read through this scene" Keith said as he backed out of the trailer.  
"So are you excited about filming tomorrow? I mean your first scene is going to be pretty scary I mean for most actors starting out in the biz and all. I'm totally sorry for missing the table read but my grandma was in the hospital. I'm so glad through we get to practise it now." Taylor said pretty fast which Blaine was unsure if he heard everything.  
"Yeah" Was the only think he could master up in his reply. Taylor pulled out her side for the next day quickly reading the scene.  
"So" Taylor said as she grabbed onto Blaine's arm pulling him to sit on the sofa with her.  
"So it's the first kiss scene" Taylor said as she put the paper down onto her lap.  
"Yeah I think it is" Blaine replied.  
"What I find best for read through is that by doing the actions it helps you to remember your lines and it helps you get into character." Taylor said as she adjusted her hair.  
"I guess"  
"Great" Said Taylor as she got herself ready then she reads the stage directions.  
"EXT: Hayley and Donnie sit down on the bench outside Hayley's house. Hayley...Tonight's been incredible Donnie. Hayley says as she looks lovingly into Donnie's eyes." Taylor stays in character. Blaine quickly checks his lines.  
"I feel like I should owe you an apologise."  
"Why?"  
"Because you're an amazing girl and I should have asked you out ages ago. I loved us just being friends and all but deep down I've always loved you and I was just scared you would reject me and our friendship would be ruined and with you missing in my life..."  
"Shut up"  
"What?"  
"Just do it!"  
"Do what?"  
"Kiss me... Hayley slowly leans in as Donnie is shocked at the response. He slowly moves forward to. Eventually their lips meet and they kiss for the first time." Said Taylor as she did what her character was doing. The last thing Blaine remembered was seeing Taylor's eyes before feeling a pair of lips on his. The next thing he knew was he felt her tongue in his mouth, wait was this part of the script. Unsure what to do he just kept with it. After a few minutes she eventually pulled away.  
"Wow Blaine, your one hell of a good kisser." Taylor said as she adjusted herself.  
"Umm thanks I guess" Blaine said embarrassed by what she had just said.  
"I mean it, I think your totally going to rock this part. So do you have a girlfriend?" Taylor giggled as she jumped off the sofa. Blaine didn't know what to say, he was still in a state of shock.  
"I'm guessing that means a no then, perfect you can take me out on Saturday." Said Taylor as she took a piece of paper and wrote down a number before handing it to Blaine before kissing him on the lips again.  
"I so wish I could stay but I have some scenes to shoot. You should totally come and watch, it will make you feel less nervous about tomorrow." Taylor said as she grabbed on to Blaine's arm, lifting him from his seat before walking with him out of the trailer. He felt a hand hover over his as he looked down to see it was Hayley as she finally grabbed a hold onto his hand. He had never felt so uncomfortable in his life but he went along with it, after all the horrible things he had happen back in Lima he finally felt accepted even if it wasn't for who he was. He was going to have to tell this girl eventually but for now he would go along with it and maybe for once his father would be happy with him.

They walked to a massive white warehouse with a massive 14 painted on the outside.  
"This is it, Soundstage 14" Taylor said as she opened the door for them both to walk in. As they walked in he saw the sets for the first time. Rooms with only 3 walls, a classroom set that was next to the family living room. Camera's and crew everywhere he looked who were setting up the next shot.  
"Okay I have to go and get ready" Taylor said as she finally let go of his hand and quickly kissed him on the lips.

His first day of shooting was going quite well, it only took him 3 hours to shoot his first scene but mainly due to the fact Taylor kept forgetting her lines after the kiss but Blaine had suspected she was doing it on purpose.

_**1 Year Later**_

"Blaine, can I speak to you for a second." Keith said as he tapped Blaine on the shoulder.  
"Yeah sure" Blaine replied as he followed him just off set into his office.  
"I have a question for you. How would you feel about becoming a series regular? I mean the audience love you and this could mean big things for you." Keith said as he tapped Blaine on the shoulder.  
"Are you serious? Yes, yes of course I would love to."  
"Awesome but there is one drawback the audience are not loving Taylor's character anymore so the writers have come to the conclusion that they want to kill her character off."  
"Does she know?"  
"No not yet and I really shouldn't be telling you this and I could get in very big trouble but since she is your girlfriend I just wanted to make sure it wouldn't affect you two."  
"Actually I'm planning on calling it quits with her, I mean I love her an all but I just don't love, love her. I'm been fooling myself for far too long."  
"What do you mean?" Keith said as he watched Blaine sit himself down on one of the comfy chairs about to pour his heart out. Keith decided to sit on the chair opposite. Blaine could tell anything to Keith, they somehow understood each other. He felt like Keith was more of a father then his own father had ever been.  
"I...I...well I think...no I know I'm gay. I mean I was hoping that somehow me going out with Taylor it would make everything okay but it made me feel worse. I never had a good relationship with my father and before I got this gig I had been beaten really badly and he told me it was because of this and that it would keep happening. I guess I was hoping that maybe it was a phase just like my Dad said but this relationship only confirmed to me that I was." Blaine said as he shed a tear as he thought back to his old life in Lima.  
"I see"  
"I feel really terrible I mean I've lied to Taylor."  
"Blaine I wanted to say this for ages but never had the guts but I think she was using you to help with her fame. I think her manager told her to date you so the fans would go nuts and they would tune in. I think it could have been a publicity stunt."  
"Wow, I guess I don't have to feel too bad after all." Blaine said as he rubbed the hair out of his face.  
"I shouldn't really be saying any of this since we are meant to be working an all but I feel like you're my son."  
"Thanks. How do you think she will take it?" Blaine said as he looked out the small window in the office to see Taylor who was shouting at a runner for bringing her the wrong coffee.  
_"_Oh I expect her to shout the place down." Keith laughed with Blaine joining. He must admit he did enjoy spending time with Taylor but it never felt right. He did feel like he was being used but he somehow pushed them feelings to the back of his mind, just like everything else. It wasn't until last week when he saw a cute guy walking around the studios everything he had ever felt before this whole showbiz life suddenly popped back. Should he keep lying to himself or just embrace who he was. Blaine slowly left the room, his head spinning. Did he just admit it out loud? His father wouldn't be happy but he was in Lima so what could he do right.

"You can't do this!" Screamed a female voice from Keith's office. Blaine worked out it must have been Taylor getting told that she had been axed from the show. Suddenly the door burst open and an angry looking Taylor stormed out, she grabbed a hold of Blaine's shirt and pulled him along before eventually leading him to her trailer.  
"Did you know about this?" Taylor shouted as Blaine sat himself down on her sofa unsure what to do.  
"Know what?"  
"Me getting axed"  
"I...I..."  
"You did, didn't you?"  
"I only know as much as you, promise" Blaine said as he pushed one of his curls back from his head.  
"Oh babe it's okay, I'm pleased that you got promoted." Taylor said as she sat herself down on Blaine's lap.  
"Really?" Blaine asked unsure what was going to happen.  
"Of course means I'm still in the limelight and all and since I'm with you I'm sure I pick up another acting gig. " Taylor giggled as she tapped her finger off the end of Blaine's nose.  
"Stop it"  
"Stop what?"  
"You know...using me" Blaine said as he saw Taylor suddenly jump up from his lap.  
"I'm not"  
"Yes you are I know your manager told you to date me and the truth is I'm using you to."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I'm...  
"You're gay. I've known for ages." Taylor said as she stood in front of him.  
"You know? How?"  
"I have my ways."  
"Then I guess we have a good reason to call it quits then" Blaine said as he got up and started walking to the door.  
"I guess yes but the press will have a field day with this."  
"I actually don't care anymore" Blaine said as he opened the trailer door to see his parents outside standing in shock.  
"Dad, Mom!" Said Blaine.  
"Somewhere private now" Blaine's father said scaring him.

Blaine had found Keith and he had agreed to let him use his office to talk to his parents. His mother was still living with him in La and had planned on moving back to Lima anytime soon.  
"We heard everything son" His father spoke, he was sitting on the chair behind the desk. Suddenly Blaine felt like a little kid again, like he had just been sent to his father to get a telling off for doing something wrong.  
"I guessed" Blaine replied as he sat himself on a seat and buried his head in his hands.  
"Don't you remember what I said, you will end up back in that hospital"  
"Why can't you just accept me for who I am for once." Blaine shouted shocking everyone in the room.  
"This is a phase my boy"  
"No it is not, ever since I was in hospital the first time I did nothing but to try and please you. I took every part of me that made me, me and wrapped it up and pushed it to the back of my mind." Blaine said, as he held his hair so hard he almost ripped it out, his mother just stayed silent he knew she didn't have the courage to speak up.  
"Mom why won't you say something please" Blaine begged his mother.  
"Maybe your father's right son."  
"Please not you too." Blaine said as he got up, his legs shaking. He felt like his world was collapsing all around him.  
"Son just listen to us"  
"No I'm old enough to take care of myself and make my own mind up. I want to live on my own."  
"What!" Both of his parents shouted.  
"Mom go back to Lima and live with Dad."  
"I won't allow this" His father spoke as he slammed his hands down on the desk.  
"You don't scare me anymore Dad, I'm finally standing up to you." Blaine said as he walked towards the desk.  
"If this is what you want son then so be it but that means you will no longer be part of this family."  
"Fine" Blaine said as he now was face to face with his father.  
"Please Blaine you don't know what you're saying" His mother begged.  
"Yes I do mom. Now go, get your stuff packed up and leave with him."  
"But..." She said as she pulled on his jacket.  
"I love you so much don't ever forget that" Blaine said as he pulled his mother into a hug. It killed him so much but if he had to give up his relationship with his mother to live his life then it would be something he had to do.  
"I...I... love you too" She cried as she felt someone pull on arm.  
"We will be gone by the time you get back." His father said. Blaine simply nodded as he watched his family leave. He just stood there unsure what to do before finally falling to the floor. He crawled to the corner of the room before bursting into tears.

**A year and a half later  
**Keith had moved to New York about a year ago and he and Blaine had kept in close contact. After being promoted to a series regular he had won a few awards but he was now getting bored of the role. That was the problem with soaps after a while you would end up somehow repeating your storylines but slightly different. Blaine had now gained himself a reputation among Hollywood as a playboy, he was seen to be dating someone new every week but he didn't care somehow it made him feel happy. His knew his father would be back at home reading a paper and would find his son in it and someone how he thought this way pay back. He looked at his phone another number to delete. Could he ever see himself settling down? His main answer was no but maybe that would change in time but he didn't care. He had changed his style over the last year from the long curls he used to sport were now cemented down in hair gel. He was alone in his apartment when he heard his phone ring. He looked to find it was Keith.  
"Hi dude" Blaine spoke.  
"Hey, buddy how are you?"  
"Good good, you know same old. You?"  
"I'm awesome I actually have an offer for you."  
"Oh, really what?"  
"Broadway"  
"Broadway?"  
"I'm casting for a new show and they are looking for a make lead. The character in this show actually reminded me of you so I would like to offer you an audition and you mentioned you had been getting bored and this would be perfect for you."  
"Wow I never really thought of being on stage before, do you really think I could do it?" Blaine asked as he looked around his small living area.  
"Totally plus I would think you would bring in a whole new crowd of fans to. "  
"When are auditions?"  
"Next week"  
"I'll be there" Blaine said as he finished the phone call before starting to do a little celebration dance around the room. As much as he loved working in TV he liked the idea of a challenge something new and maybe just maybe he might meet someone who will change his life.


End file.
